Pressing the Send Button
by Pure Hearted Tyrant
Summary: Cute texts between our favorite flatmates. Inspired by Sherlock's line, "I prefer to text." Now the epilogue for my new story "Just Press Send" which now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Pressing the Send Button  
**

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:15 PM

Lestrade just called; there's been a double homicide! :)

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:18 PM

A ":) " shouldn't ever be put after the word "homicide", let alone in the same sentence.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:18 PM

Bit not good?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:20 PM

Bit not good.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:20 PM

Fine. Hurry home; we have work to do.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:21 PM

Be home in about 30. You really are amazing you know that? I mean that as a complement… most of the time.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:21 PM

I'm going to ignore that last sentence for your own good. Of course I know that.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:23 PM

I love you, but you already know that too don't you?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:24 PM

Obviously, what do you take me for, Anderson?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:26 PM

Speak of the devil; after reading your text I looked up and saw him in the line I was about to stand in. Obviously I avoided him.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:26 PM

Eug… the thought of standing next to him waiting for the chip-and-pin machine is enough to make me ill.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:27 PM

When have you ever stood in line? It's a wonder you survived without me buying the groceries.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:27 PM

I'll have you know that I lived perfectly fine before you came along.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:29 PM

When we met you hadn't slept or eaten for days.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:29 PM

And your point is…?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:31 PM

Forget it. Do you need anything from the store before I leave?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:31 PM

Nicotine patches, we seem to have quite mysteriously run out. Whoever could be responsible for this?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:32 PM

No. Anything else? I got the coffee.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:32 PM

They're good for thinking.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:33 PM

They're not good for the body. Besides, your brain works brilliantly without the drugs.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:33 PM

If you don't get some I'm going to just smoke.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:35 PM

I flushed all the cigarettes.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:35 PM

I highly doubt all. Did you check in the skull?

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:37 PM

Shit. If I come home and find out you've been smoking, I'm kicking you out of the bed. Smoking is bad for breathing and that much nicotine is bad for living.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:38 PM

Breathing is boring. Living is boring.

* * *

-SH

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:39 PM

What about me; am I boring to live with? Is it not worth not smoking to spend a few more years with me?

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:40 PM

…You play unfairly.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:41 PM

Learned it from the best. Also, I left the store so it's too late to get them.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:42 PM

Meanie

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:42 PM

Over grown man-child

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:43 PM

So you've told me. I still don't get why you insist on using it as my name on your phone nor do I understand whatever "pop culture" reference for your name.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:44 PM

I still can't believe you don't even know what _Doctor Who_ is.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:44 PM

It doesn't matter whether I know it or not. Besides, I'm more grown than you.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:45 PM

Yes, yes. You're much taller than me, whatever. I'll be home in about 10 min.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:45 PM

Hurry up, I'm bored.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:46 PM

Coming, coming. Don't blow any holes in the wall.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:46 PM

Ha. Ha. I know I can't, you took any my pistol and I don't feel like getting it out of your "secret" hiding place.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:47 PM

I'm almost home; don't get your knickers in a twist.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:50 PM

…I love you too.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:51 PM

I know, thank you though. Love you too.

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:56 PM

When you walk like that even the deceased can hear you.

-SH

* * *

To: Over Grown Man-Child

From: John Watson

Time: 3:57 PM

I'm sure your clients missed you anyway. I'm home

* * *

To: The Doctor

From: Sherlock Holmes

Time: 3:50 PM

Welcome home.

-SH

* * *

**Author's Note**

Toda! Really short, I know, but I came up with in during math so. Sorry for any mistakes, it's unbetaed. Hope you liked it, I would love reviews! It'll probably be a one-short unless someone asks for more.

I do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson; they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and their BBC counter parts belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss (they're listed as the writers anyway so I think they own it).

Also, I'm going to post this on my deviant art as a picture so it'll look like really texting so stay connected for the link.


	2. Chapter 2 The Story Continues Backwards

**Important Author's Note if You Like This Story! Read!**

Since people requested, I've posted a new story and am turning this one into its epilogue. Don't worry, there weren't really any spoilers in it.

TruffleHead- Thanks for adding this to your alerts and favorites. Your review was so sweet, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like my prologue thingy too. It'll better, I promise!

dawnsmith- Thank you for the favorite and alert! I'm glad you find them adorable, I do too!

Warm-Glow- Thanks for the favorite and review. I've decided to continue in a new story so check it out!

Thank you BlueEyes444, Majorbookluver, and otala for favoriting, I hope you all like my new story!

Please go see my new story if you liked this one!


End file.
